


Happy Birthday, Miss Luthor

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Birthday Party, Chaos, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Humor, Misunderstanding, Romance, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, a bit of alex/kelly, a bit of nia/brainy, alex as wine aunt but not really, alternate universe where writers are slow burning supercorp, are you trying to seduce me miss luthor, birthday games, brainy being silly, but only involving water balloons, but really just a set up with things with kara and lena, distracted, idk if this is the way alex would act but seems like how she might act, just chaos and fun, just silly silly fun, kelly being best girlfriend, lena just wants to be alone with kara, lena's childhood trauma sorta, no more secrets except for the extent of my feelings for you, no official supercorp but gives you the slow burn that the show should have, nope because my sister is here and i'm too focused on the food, penguin pajamas, set after lena knows kara is supergirl, sleep over, slumber party, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena just wants to spend her birthday with Kara, but she is too busy making sure Lena has a perfect birthday to notice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Happy Birthday, Miss Luthor

Birthday plans

Kara and Lena were out for lunch at their favorite place when Lena casually dropped the news that her birthday was coming up.

Kara’s eyes immediately filled with light as she reached across the table to touch Lena’s hand.

“Oh, that’s so exciting. What are you wanting to do for it?”

Lena let out a breathy laugh, “Well, I’ve never really made a big deal out of my birthday in the past, but this year…” she bit her lip as she stared across the table at Kara.

The girl of steel did not notice as her eyes were already fixed on a point in the sky as thoughts filled her mind. One hit her especially hard as she let out a loud, “Oh,” then excitedly tapped Lena’s hand as she said, “Yes, you should do something this year. Do you want some help planning it?” Lena started to speak, “Wait, it’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to plan it. Let me plan it for you. I’ll take care of everything.”

It took a moment for Lena’s mind to process Kara’s quick speak, then she let out a single chuckle, “No, it’s not--.”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing,” stated Kara as she pulled out her phone, already keen on getting started on planning, “Are you wanting something big, or something more small and intimate.”

Lena pursed her lips as Kara’s eyes remained fixed on her phone, “I was leaning more intimate.” Kara nodded, but Lena could tell she didn’t really hear her, “Kara, I--.”

“Oh,” Kara leaned across the table so Lena could see the screen, “What about doing it at some place like this.”

Lena didn’t even look as she instead took in Kara’s beaming face. She laughed lightly, shaking her head as she admitted, “Looks nice.”

“I have so many ideas,” Kara was practically vibrating with excitement, “I’ll plan the food and send out the invites.” Her smile said she thought this was going to be the best thing ever.

Lena rested her chin on her fist as she watched Kara as she worked out aloud all the things that she needed to do and could do. Lena didn’t really hear anything of the things Kara said, she was glowing too brightly to hear. But when it looked like Kara wanted an answer she smiled and said, “Sounds good.”

___

“What is Lena thinking she wants for her birthday?” asked Alex at work later that day.

Kara smiled, looking like she was going to puke sunshine as she said, “Oh, she left everything to me. She’s doesn’t do much for her birthday usually so I was thinking we could rent out a room and have an intimate soiree with close friends. And--.”

“And this is what she wants? “

Kara paused as she noted the tone in her sister’s voice. It threw her off for a moment, making her second guess herself as she paused for a moment then said, “Yes. She told me it was fine that I took care of the arrangements.”

Alex frowned not looking like she believed her. But Kara didn’t notice as she was back in party planning mode.

“You know, I doubt Lena’s family ever made a big deal for her birthday. That’s why I want to make this magical so she can see just how awesome they can be.”

“Not everyone likes big celebrations.”

Kara looked at her, shaking her head as if Alex wasn’t the one listening, “I know. I’m going to keep it small.”

Alex shook her head.

“Do you think I should get a DJ or a band?”

Alex pursed her lips, knowing she was not going to reach her sister at her current level of excitement, “A band might be overdoing it for a birthday.”

Kara let out a disappointed sigh, “You’re probably right. But I want it to be special. Lena is such a great person and she deserves the best birthday party. Her parents probably always threw parties for themselves. Ones they could use to show off to their wealthy friends with,” Lena made a face like she’d eaten something bitter, “Lena probably never even had an actual kid’s party.”

Alex looked to see where Kara’s mind was going before her sister fully got there. Raising her finger she let out a, “No.” but that was all she could get out before Kara excitedly went, “Oh, Alex, that’s it. I’ll throw Lena the party she never got as a kid.”

Alex let out a single groan as Kara started to bounce with excitement, “Yes, that’s it. I’ll give Lena the birthday she never got. There’ll be cake, and streamers, pin the tail on the donkey. Oh, pin the tail on the donkey. I was so good at that game.”

“Yeah, because you always cheated.”

Kara didn’t hear her as she started to mumble through all the details she’d have to set up in order to make everything, “perfect.”

Alex shook her head as she left her sister to her planning, “I’m so sorry, Lena.”

___

Lena looked surprised when Kara removed the blindfold. She had moved in front of her, stretching out her arms to showcase the scene as she let out an excited, "Ta“dah.”

“Oh,” was all Lena could manage at first. She had not expected to find the party Kara had planned to be located at a park. With trees. And wood tables. And…streamers. And were those Mylar balloons?

She finally managed a smile as she let out a slightly strained, “Wow.”

Kara was too excited to notice the tinge of disappointment in the exclamation as she motioned for Lena to follow her.

“This is just part one of the party,” stated Kara, “After we have our fun here we are going to head to my place for part two,” she looked like she as going to explode with how excited she was. An explosion of confetti most likely.

Alex and Kelly were seated at one of the tables. They rose, greeting Lena as they wished her well.

As Alex hugged her she let out a quick, “I’m sorry.”

Lena chuckled lightly, her smile faltering, “Uh, it’s definitely. Not. What I expected.”

Kara hurried over, surprising Lena as she placed something on her head. Lena took it off. A paper crown that read “birthday girl” in overly excited letters with an explosion at the back of the words.

Seeing Lena was confused, Kara explained, “I was going to throw you the typical grown up party with light jazz and crudité, but that was too boring for you,” she moved her hand like she was wiping away the very idea, “I figured you’d never had an actual party as a kid so I thought—why not have it now?”

“Oh,” there was a little more inflection to the word this time as Lena took in the surroundings with a new understanding, “I see. That was—is very sweet of you, Kara.”

Before she could say more Kara was distracted by Brainy and Nia’s arrival. She called them over, giving them their own party hats.

Brainy looked like he didn’t understand the concept at all as Nia finally had to help him put it on. He looked like that cat with the flower meme once it was on his head. Everyone laughed as Kara called for their attention as she reminded everyone about part two of the party.

“We are going to be going to a secondary location?” inquired Brainy, “But I heard that was never a good idea.”

“It just didn’t work well to have the whole thing at one location. And since the first part is a little messy I thought it would be best to do it here.

“Messy? What exactly do you have planned, Kara?” Alex looked apprehensive as she asked.

Kara jittered with excitement, “I have everything set up,” she motioned to the three tables nearby which were covered in clothes that had various bumps underneath showing they were hiding something.

“Kara, can I talk to you a second,” she didn’t give Kara a chance to choose as she took a hold of her wrist to pull her off to the side.

As they talked the others made casual conversation with Lena.

“How many solar rotations have you experienced now?” inquired Brainy.

“Brainy, you can’t ask her that,” stated Nia.

‘Why? Isn’t that what birthdays are all about? You humans can be very confusing.”

As Brainy and Nia had a separate discussion under their breath Kelly gave Lena a comforting smile.

“Alex told me Kara was really excited about planning this for you.”

Lena took in the party set up again, “Yes, I can see that.”

“Hopefully you enjoy it.”

Lena let out a simple, ‘hmm.”

Across the park Kara and Alex looked to have finished their conversion as Kara made the universal hand gesture for “I’ve got this” before leaving her sister behind as Alex let out a big sigh as she rested her hands on her hips.

“Okay everyone; gather round, it’s time to start the festivities.”

___

Kara clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, guys, the first game up is Chubby Bunny.”

“Oh, I have researched this,” stated Brainy, “I have calculated the perfect strategy to efficiently fill one’s mouth to maximum capacity.”

“Well, that’s good, Brainy,” Kara smiled, “But, uh, we’re going to be playing it a little differently than usual.”

“Will we be using actual bunnies?” inquired Brainy, “I also have a strategy for that as well.”

Kara made her grimace face as Nia groaned behind her hand, “Uh, no, we just, we’re just going to pair up,” Brainy immediately grabbed Nia’s hand, lifting it up so everyone could see.

Kara laughed, “Good, Brainy. And then each of you will draw from this,” she held up a bowl, “Hand or mouth.”

The others got into pairs and drew from the bowl.

“If you are a mouth,” continued Kara, “You will have the marshmallows shoved in your mouth. If you are a hand you will be placing the marshmallows in your partner’s mouth.”

Alex’s face scrunched, “I don’t know if I like the idea of someone putting their hand in my mouth.”

Kelly smiled amiably as she traded papers with Alex, “I don’t mind having your hand in my mouth.”

Alex chuckled as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s forehead, “Thank you. But this is still weird.”

“Agreed.”

Kara didn’t seem to notice any problem with the game as she excitedly exclaimed, “Okay, let’s get started.

As the others paired off and grabbed their bags of marshmallows she headed over to where Lena was waiting. Lena held up her own sheet with the word hand on it.

“I guess I will be filling your mouth with marshmallows.”

Kara wore a canary grin as she admitted, “I was hoping I’d be the one eating the marshmallows.”

Lena’s expression became serious, “Oh, no, Kara, you will not be eating any marshmallows. Not if want to win.”

“Oh, uh.”

Seeing Kara was taking her seriously as she pensively adjusted her glasses while thinking of a response, Lena smiled as she explained, “I’m joking Kara.

“Oh, uh, right,” her smile returned, “Okay, everyone ready.”

Brainy wasn’t listening as he tried to go over the winning strategy with Nia who looked tired as her gaze drooped to the side. Next to them Alex was making sure Kelly was really alright with her putting marshmallows in her mouth.

“We don’t have to do this. I don’t think Kara thought this completely through.”

Kara’s smile wavered for a moment but then she forced the sun back into her demeanor as she declared, “Alright, begin!”

Alex was slow and careful with her strategy, not wanting to put her whole hand into Kelly’s mouth.

“It’s really okay, Alex. I don’t mind.”

Meanwhile, Brainy kept shifting his head around to ensure that Nia put the marshmallows in at the exactly right angle.

“Ah, Brainy, no hands,” went Kara.

“Kara,” Lena’s reprimanding tone drew her attention back to her partner as she held up a marshmallow in reminder of what they were doing. “Eyes on me.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Wide grin then she opened her mouth as Lena started to put the sweets in her mouth.

“Is this really a game you played as a child?”

Like when the dentist asks a question, Kara did her best to keep her mouth open as she replied, “Uh, yeah. I never played it as a team, but I thought it might make it more fun.” Her hands worked in a circle as if tied to her ability to speak. She lifted one to her lip, “Ah, drool. Sorry.”

Lena chuckled amiably, “But it was fun for you? When you were young.”

“Oh, ya. Any game where you get to eat is fun? Or is that just me?”

Lena smiled, “Just you. But you are the one with the super appetite.”

They both laughed at the joke, Kara having a harder time with how full her mouth already was.

“And when do we decide a winner?”

Kara’s head dropped back slightly as she let out a groan. At that point her mouth was too full to talk, but from the way she reacted Lena guessed she was saying something along the lines of, “I forgot to go over that rule.”

Without any declared ending to the game both teams kept filling their partner’s mouths. Finally, Nia had enough of Brainy’s back seat marshmallowing as she shoved a fistful in his mouth and walked away.

Brainy dropped what was in his mouth into his hand as he called after her, “We had this.” Looking back to the others he dipped his head, “Apologies,” before heading after his girlfriend, “Nia. We had a winning strategy. Why did you give up?”

Shortly after that Alex threw up her hands, “This is just too weird. I can’t.”

With that Kara lifted her own hands above her head in victory, “Ywua!”

Lena chuckled as Kara covered her mouth so as not to drop any marshmallows as she got to work chewing. Once finished she grinned widely.

“On to the next game?” inquired Lena with an eyebrow lift.

Kara nodded as she pointed forward, “Onto the next game.”

____

Alex frowned, arms folded, as she fixed her narrowed gaze on the table in front of her.

“Please tell me we are not--.”

Kara grinned as she bumped shoulders with her sister, “You know it’s so fun.”

Alex rolled her eyes back, “Are we going to be paired for this one as well?”

Kara shook her head, her hair flowing around her like golden beams, “Nope. Just a regular game of Spew.”

“Of what?” Kelly’s expression soured.

Alex let out a tired groan as Kara excitedly explained, her hands jumping around from object to object as she went, “All you do is hold some soda in your mouth and then drop in an Alka-Seltzer. The person who can keep their mouth closed the longest wins.”

“And no swallowing?” inquired Brainy as he lifted his hand for permission to speak.

“Yes, no swallowing.” Kara looked serious as she said this with a slight nod of the head for emphasis.

As Kara had everyone take a cup of prefilled soda glasses, Alex leaned in to Kelly as she whispered, “Remind me again why we are playing these games.”

Kelly smiled as Kara handed her a glass, then replied through the smile, “Because Kara thinks it’s fun and you love her.”

“Oh, right.”

“Everyone have their glass?” asked Kara as she held up her own. Everyone nodded. “Okay, so as soon as you have the soda in your mouth you drop in the seltzer, okay?”

Brainy held up his own tab, sniffing it, then licking it as he made a face, “Uh, yes. I know how carbonation works. You see when--.”

“Okay,” continued Kara, “Ready. Set. Go!”

Like shots at the bar, everyone threw back the soda, making sure not to swallow, then with their heads left back they dropped the tablet in. Brainy immediately erupted as soda and seltzer flew up into the air like Mt. Vesuvius.

Coughing, he wiped the bubbles from his mouth as he apologized, “I did not expect such an intense reaction.”

Nia was next, followed by Kelly. Alex looked to be straining as she glared at Kara who wore a cheek puffed canary grin. Finally Alex spewed as she pointed at Kara and said, “You are totally cheating.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, looking completely nonplussed by the building pressure in her cheeks.

“Wait,” went Alex as she realized something, “We’re all out except for,” everyone looked at Lena. She didn’t even look like she was struggling, her cheeks completely flat,. “How are you doing that?”

Lena looked amused as she held up the table, “I didn’t put it in. Getting sticky didn’t really appeal to me.”

“So that means,” Alex groaned as she looked back at Kara who lifted her fists above her head in victory, “You are totally cheating.”

Kara shrugged again, looking happy at herself as she swallowed the bubbling concoction then said, “Next game?”

“I do not understand these earth games,” stated Brainy.

“I don’t either,” admitted Nia, “Maybe it’s a Midwest thing.”

As Kara motioned for everyone to follow her to the next game Alex let out a tired groan. Kelly looked back, taking her hand as she pulled her along behind.

“Kara seems to be having a lot of fun.”

“At least one of us is.”

Lena dropped her cup and tablet into the trash as she passed. Rubbing her fingers against one another to rub away the residual stickiness from holding the tablet.

“You having a good birthday?” asked Nia as she passed her.

Lena looked back, putting on a smile as she said, “Oh , yes. Very much.”

Nia smiled back before heading after the others. Once she was gone Lena turned her gaze back to the trashcan as she let her smile fade. She let out a sad sigh before shaking away whatever feeling had come over her. Putting back on her smile she followed the others.

“What’s next?”

__

“Okay, the next game is the perfect follow up to spew. A nice way to wash off the stickiness.” Kara smiled at Lena who let out an air through nose laugh.

At Kara’s feet a box with a cloth over it was waiting for the dramatic reveal. It didn’t have to wait long as she reached down, pulling away the cloth as she let out a dramatic, “Ta-dah.”

Alex actually looked happy this time, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the box full of colorful spheres. “Water balloons. Are we having a water balloon fight?” she looked at Kelly as she told her, “Kara and I had these balloon fights every summer. She cheated,” she shot her sister a side eyed glare as Kara returned her look with a stretched out smile and shoulder wiggle, “but it was still a lot of fun.”

“What are the rules for this one?” asked Lena.

Kara positioned four boxes in a row, each one full of balloons. Seeing how full they were, Alex asked, “Did you have to drain the ocean to fill all those?”

Kara laughed goofily as she lined up the final box, “I was thinking we’d do it Hunger Games style. With all the balloons lined up in the center, we’ll all run in, grab as many balloons as we can, and then get to having fun.”

“I like that idea,” said Nia with a smile.

Brainy frowned, “That sounds inefficient. I believe a more practical approach would be to--,” a splash of water to the face cut him off.

Blinking away the droplets he spit the water in his mouth out like a fountain.

Things went quiet as everyone waited for his reaction. Brainy coolly wiped the water from his face then puffed out his chest as he took in a deep breath.

“Yes, I see. Very good.” Bending down he picked up a balloon that he proceeded to break against Nia’s face like a cream pie.

That was enough for everyone else as chaos broke out. Kara tried to stock up on balloons but ended up breaking the three she’d grabbed against her chest. Alex took the more efficient route as she grabbed one of the boxes, dragging it with her behind a tree for cover.

“Good idea,” stated Kelly as she started following her. Before she could get behind the tree Alex hit her with a balloon.

“Every woman for herself,” stated Alex.

Kelly stood gape mouthed for a moment before letting out a laugh as she got a wicked grin before running for her own box, “Oh, two can play at that game.”

Kara dove behind a picnic table as a slew of balloons came after her. Lena was already hiding there, a single balloon held cautiously in her hand. Scooting over, Kara smiled broadly.

“Are you having fun?”

“Every summer?” inquired Lena.

Kara’s eyes scrunched in confusion, “What?”

“You and Alex did this every summer.”

Kara chuckled as she thought back, “Oh, ya. We had a lot of fun running around the yard, finding the perfect place to hide to ambush each other, and just getting completely soaked.”

Lena shifted her hold on the balloon, “I spent my summers holed up in a lab.”

Kara pressed her lips together as she took those words in for a moment, “That’s why I wanted to do this,” she motioned to the side, “I figured you didn’t get to experience this kind of stuff as a kid.”

Lena smiled at the balloon, “Sounds like you thought about my happiness a lot.”

Kara touched her shoulder so that Lena turned to look at her, “I did. I just want you to have the best birthday ever.”

Lena studied her for a moment as she considered her words, “This is pretty great. But if I’m being honest--.”

A balloon landed on the picnic table, splashing Lena and Kara both. From behind her tree Alex let out a triumphant whoop.

Kara took in and let out a deep breath before standing. Turning towards the tree she took off her glasses as she declared, “You are going down, Alex.”

It was apparent to everyone the game was more about the Danver sisters now as they left to enjoy the left over soda from the Spew game.

“If this is what most earth birthdays are like I am thoroughly enjoying myself,” stated Brainy.

Nia shook her head as she told him, “I’ve never done any of this stuff for any of my birthdays.”

Kelly looked back at the spot where the balloon war was still going on, “I think they are going to be awhile. I’m gonna head back to my place and get changed before part two of this gets going.”

Seeing them head out, Kara called after them, “Be sure to be at my place by five.”

“Will do,” called back Brainy.

Nia turned his shoulder as she directed him away from the park, “Oh, we are not doing more of this.”

Brainy started to object but a look from Nia told him to shut it. His finger remained up for a moment after as he’d stopped talking having a confused expression on his face.

“Will you be coming back?” asked Kelly as she caught up with Lena.

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “I am the birthday girl after all.”

Kelly returned her smile, “Good. Kara told Alex she had something extra special planned for the second half.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled, “Oh really. I can’t wait.”

Kelly waved as they parted ways. Once she was gone Lena let her smile fade into a frown. In a less jovial tone she repeated the words, “I can’t wait.”

_____

Kara opened the door with a broad smile. She was already dressed in her pajamas which sported Penguins in summer gear.

Her smile turned to confusion as she took in Lena’s beige trench coat, “Oh, did you forget your pajamas?”

“No,” Lena started to undo the tie at the front, stopping when Alex came out of Kara’s bedroom into the front room.

“Oh, hey, Lena.”

Lena took a moment to react, settling on a smile as she returned the greeting.

“We’re going to be making pizzas,” stated Kara as she moved over to the kitchen island.

Lena undid her jacket, putting it on the rack without any more ceremony.

“That’s cute,” sated Alex as she took in Lena’s choice in sleepwear. A striped romper with a plunging neckline.

Lena’s eyes shifted to Kara, but she was too busy setting out the ingredients on the table where the crust and sauce were already set out.

Kelly arrived shortly after with a grey off the shoulder top and black yoga pants. She kissed Alex as she set down the wine she’d brought on the counter. Kara immediately grabbed the wine as she shoved it in a cabinet, “No, alcohol.”

“What?!” went Alex.

Kara gave her a look like Alex should have known this already, “We didn’t drink wine at slumber parties as kids. We drank soda.”

“Unless we snuck the liquor from the parents stash,” stated Alex in reminder.

Kara gave her a look like she didn’t appreciate her comments. Alex threw up her hands as she turned away. Kelly kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head in sympathy.

“It will be fine.”

Alex let out a slow sigh, “I know. I just think it’s silly.”

“Tonight we are going to eat all the things we did as kids,” continued Kara as she started to produce bowl after bowl full of sugared treats: Swedish fish, gummy worms, cake pops, red vines, jelly beans, there seemed to be no end to the cavity inducing treats.

“Is there anything to eat that won’t give me diabetes?” inquired Kelly with a laugh.

“There’s chips,” Kara she set down a single bowl of chips in the center of cavity central. “But before we fill up on that I thought it would be more fun to build our own pizzas.”

The table was set up with all the pizza ingredients ranging from black olives to banana peppers.

“Whatever can go on a pizza is here,” explained Kara.

“Do you think you went a little overboard with food?” whispered Alex to her sister as she passed.

Kara scrunched her mouth in a look like that wasn’t possible.

“I think I will be a little adventurous tonight,” stated Kelly as she started to load her pizza with the less used ingredients for toppings.

“The macaroni and cheese isn’t a topping,” said Alex as Kelly started to put it on her pizza.

“No, it is,” replied Kara, “so are the apples and baked beans.”

Alex made a face like she wanted to throw up.

“Hey, it was a thing. But it’s not the weirdest thing people put on pizza. I looked up pizza toppings online and there is a pizza they eat in Sweden with peanuts, bananas, chicken, pinapple, and curry powder.”

“Sounds good.” Alex looked aghast at her girlfriend as if she’d said something horrible. Kelly laughed, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn’t understand why what she’d said was wrong, “I think it could work.”

Alex shuddered at the idea.

While the pair worked on their pizzas, Kara went to check on Lena’s progress.

“How’s your pizza coming?”

So far Lena had only a crust covered in sauce.

“There are just so many options.” Lena looked overwhelmed as the table seemed to stretch into forever in front of her.

“Well, um, are you wanting to be adventurous tonight, like Kelly. Or go classic like Alex.”

Kelly was laughing as Alex put up her hands in a barrier to keep Kelly from adding her own flare to Alex’s pizza.

“You need a little more pizzaz for your pizza.”

“There is nothing wrong with what I have. And I think black olives and mushrooms are a pretty jazzy combination.”

Kara turned her attention back to Lena who was staring vacantly at the crust in front of her.

“Here,” Kara stepped to her side, “Maybe it will be less overwhelming if I take half the pizza.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Kara started to load her side with French fries, chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and then more cheese.

“You are going to give yourself indigestion,” stated Alex. She was bent down, checking the spacing between each olive an mushroom for peak, “flavor ratio.”

“You sound like Brainy,” stated Kelly with a laugh.

“Mind your own pizza,” state Kara in a tone like she was predicting something was going to happen to it.

Alex noticed that as her brow scrunched in confusion, “What do you--?”

From above a shower of pickles started to rain down on top of her pizza. She let out a cry of protest as she looked up to find Kelly grinning down at her like some rival pizza god.

Alex gasped out the word, “betrayal.”

An around the table chase started as Kara laughed at their antics.

Beside her Lena wore a pleasant smile but also seemed not to notice the antics as she absentmindedly dropped ingredients onto her half of the pizza.

“Hey,” Kara bumped her shoulder, “is everything okay?”

The bump looked to break her out of something as she shook her thoughts away before replying with a smile, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Kara started to question that, but was interrupted as a splat of mashed potatoes connected with her face. Everything stopped as Kara looked back at Alex whose hand bore the tale-tale residue.

“I was trying to hit her,” Alex pointed to Kelly who was ducked behind the pair.

“Oh, you are going to pay for that.” Kara rolled up her sleeves before reaching for a handful of mac and cheese.

As she lifted her hand Alex started to back away, “No, Kara, you don’t want to make a mess.” Kara kept coming, “You don’t want to waste food.”

That gave Kara pause as she considered how much food would go to waste if they had a food fight. Just as she was about to concede she was hit from behind. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw Lena lower her hand, her fingers covered in baked beans.

Kara’s jaw dropped as Lena put on a smug grin, her chin lifted as her shoulders rolled back in a look of “what are you going to do about it.”

“Oh,” breathed Kara as she shook her head, “You are going to pay for that.”

Lena let out an excited squeal as the party erupted in a food fight.

While this went on the front door to Kara’s apartment opened as Brainy walked in, looking back as he reminded Nia, “We already made a promise to Kara that we would attend the whole party. That includes the second half.”

Nia’s eyes widened as past his shoulder she saw the food chaos breaking out across the kitchen as Alex and Kelly hid behind the kitchen counter, throwing food across the expanse to where Lena and Kara took cover behind the table. Brainy noticed Nia’s stunned expression as he turned back to take in the scene.

“Oh.” He blinked for a moment, “Oh, this is one of those food fights. I’ve been wanting to--.”

He started to step into the room but was stopped as Nia grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back into the hall as she closed the door behind them.

Neither pair of food fighters noticed their other friends as the food barrage continued, the splat of food hitting the wall and the peals of laughter filling the apartment.

“This is going to be a pain to clean,” stated Lena as she held a platter over her head as gummy worms bounced off it to fall to the ground.

“It’s okay, as long as you are having fun I don’t mind clean up.” Kara’s smile was genuine and gave Lena pause as she found herself lost in the blonde’s brightness for a moment.

“Kara, I--.”

The table behind them creaked as they both looked up to see Alex soaring over it. Landing on the ground in front of them, neither Kara or Lena were ready for what came next as Alex sprayed Kara in the chest with a bottle of ketchup. As she was sprayed, Kara wiggled her shoulders like she was taking gun damage.

When the attack was done she slumped to the side, letting out a playful final gasp of air. With that, Alex raised her hands above her head in triumph as she wore a conquerors grin.

Running around the table, Alex met Kelly in the middle as they celebrated her victory with a kiss, Alex dipping Kelly back as they recreated the V-J Day photo.

Kara’s head popped back up as she reached up to adjust her glasses. Turning her smile on Lena she declared, “That was fun. Let’s get those pizzas in the oven.”

___

While the pizza baked, Alex, Kelly, and Lena played a board game in Kara’s hallway.

“Was it Mrs. White in the boardroom with the stapler?”

“Those aren’t even things in this game,” stated Alex with a laugh.

Lena’s eyes shifted to the door a moment before it opened as Kara spread her arms wide and declared, "All clean.”

The group headed back inside, taking in the whole scene, which only a few minutes ago had been completely covered in food.

“I think I got most of it,” admitted Kara as she adjusted her glasses. “I’ll have to do a more thorough cleaning later, but for tonight it should be good.”

“You missed one,” stated Alex. As Kara started to look around her sister reached up, pulling a gummy worm out of her hair.

Kara laughed, “Thanks.”

The pizza timer went off as Kara instructed the remaining party goers to head into the living room. “We’ll eat in there while watching a scary movie.”

Alex and Kelly snuggled under a blanket together as they took their places on the couch. Lena sat to the left of them, leaving room for Kara. Instead of taking that place, Kara set the food on the coffee table before taking a seat on the floor.

“Kara, there’s room here,” state Lena.

Kara motioned with her hand that it was alright as she said, “I want you to be comfortable.”

Lena pulled her feet up on the couch as she glanced at the empty space left by Kara. The hint of a sigh escaped from her chest as the movie started to play. It started in the typical horror movie way with a normal setting that had the slightest undertones of something darker hiding beneath the surface.

They only got ten minutes into the movie before Alex started heckling, “I don’t understand how anybody could be scared at the stupidity of these teenagers running from this serial killer. And the serial killer himself, we fight scarier things than him every Tuesday.”

Kelly patted her arm, “It’s a little scary.”

Alex leaned back to take her in, “Are you scared?” Kelly gave her a crooked smile. “Oh, okay.” Alex put her arm over her shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the scary…what is his theme again? Crazed carnival barker?”

Kelly laughed.

Kara turned her gaze from the TV as Lena started to get up.

‘Everything okay?”

“Just using the restroom. You don’t need to pause it.”

Alex let out a groan as she motioned to the screen, “Of course the serial killer is hiding in that dark room with you. Where else would he be?”

Lena didn’t come back to the couch after leaving the restroom but went over to the kitchen. Kara noticed her lingering over the food as she got up.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Lena let out a breath of air as she set a slice of pizza on her plate, “Yeah.”

“Hey,” called Alex from the couch, “You know what would make this movie better is if we snuck some of that wine. No one has to know, Kara.”

“We’re not drinking tonight,” called back Kara, then to Lena she said, “Sorry if they are making the movie unenjoyable.”

Lena looked past Kara to where Alex and Kelly were canoodling on the couch. Alex whispered something in Kelly’s ear that made her throw back her head and laugh.

Lena returned her gaze to Kara, “They’re not ruining it for me.”

Kara smiled, “Good. I hope you are having fun,” she looked back at the couch, “Making fun of the movie you’re watching is also part of the fun of a slumber party.”

Lena gave her a smile before returning to her seat on the couch. She watched Kara as she took a seat on the floor again. Lena let out a sigh as her gaze fell to the side, only shifting to the TV whenever Alex made her comments about the show.

“Oh, my God, that’s not even—you would totally break your leg doing that.”

As Kara looked back at her sister to give her a silent admonition to cut it out she noticed Lena resting her head on her hand, watching the show but not really watching it.

Okay, Alex was right, this movie was lame. But it was hard to scare a group that dealt with stuff like this on a daily basis.

“Hey, did we want to take a break from this and eat cake?”

“Oh, God, yes,” went Alex as she threw off her blanket and got up to head into the kitchen.

As Lena started to get up Kara told her to wait, “You stay here, we’ll bring it out to you.”

A minute later Kara and Alex came back, holding a glowing cake as they started to sing. Lena smiled as they set the cake down on the coffee table. She waited till they were done before she eleanad forward and --.

“Wait!”

Lena paused with her lips pursed and ready to blow.

“You have to make a wish,” stated Kara.

At Lena’s blank expression she added, “Do you not know about the wish?”

“No, I know about it. I was just thinking.”

“Oh, okay.”

Alex patted Kara’s shoulder as Lena sat there for a few moments considering. Then leaning forward again she blew. Kara clapped excitedly as Alex took the knife and started to cut slices.

“Cut me a thin slice,” stated Kelly, “I’m pretty sure I’ve had my yearly quota of sugar for the day.”

Alex served them each their plates then sat down.

“Please don’t tell me we are continuing the movie,” went Alex with a groan when she saw Kara messing with the TV.

“No,” retorted Kara as she turned back long enough to give her sister a raspberry. “I put this together for Lena’s birthday.”

She sat back down on the ground as a video started to play. A collage of images of Lena played along to a heartfelt song.

Kara smiled proudly until Alex started laughing.

“What is this, Kara? It looks like an in memoriam reel.”

Kara looked offended, “It is not. It’s like those picture slide shows they play at weddings.”

Alex laughed harder as Kelly patted her girlfriends stomach, “Hey, shh.”

Kara frowned as she looked at Lena. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to Alex as her eyes remained fixed on the screen. Her smile was soft as she laughed lightly at some of the sillier images.

At the end she thanked Kara as she said, “That was sweet.”

Kara’s proud smile returned as she turned away for a moment to give Alex a “told you so” look.

“What’s on the agenda next, birthday coordinator?” asked Alex, “Please don’t tell me we are going to do a braid train.”

Kara had started to reply but slid whatever she was pulling out from under the couch back under, “No. Of course not. That would be silly.” She laughed nervously then brightened as she said, “What does every good sleep over include?”

“Booze,” replied Alex.

Kara frowned.

“All the sleep overs I attended played truth or dare,” offered Kelly.

“What about seven minutes in heaven,” went Alex as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waste, “or spin the bottle.”

“With four people?”

Alex laughed, “Yeah, that would be awkward. And I only want to kiss you.”

Kelly made that “aw you’re sweet face” as she touched Alex’s cheek.

“What about never have I ever?” asked Kara.

“That’s fine. I’ll get the booze,” stated Alex as she jumped up.

“Alex.”

“What? You want to do it with soda?”

Kara looked back at Lena who seemed to be zoned out. Maybe she was being too hard and fast with this no booze rule. “Oh, alright.”

Alex let out a whoop as she spun back around and continued into the kitchen.

With glasses filled Kara started things off as she declared, “Never have I ever gone to medical school.”

Alex made a face like “that is dirty” as she took a sip.

Kelly laughed as she also drank.

“My turn,” stated Alex as she gave Kara an “oh it’s on, look. “Never have I ever eaten sixty dumplings in one sitting.”

“Hey.”

Kelly laughed as Kara took a shot.

Kelly leaned over to Lena as she loud whispered, “Do you want to make a bet on how long it takes for this to turn into a Danvers V. Danvers situation?”

Lena let out an air through the nose laugh, “Two rounds.”

“Oh, come on. We should make it at least four times around before they start ignoring us completely.”

It took three rounds for the game to fall apart. Two more rounds after that before Kelly patted her girlfriend’s arm and said, “Maybe we should end the game here.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

She patted Kelly’s knee in thanks then said, “It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should just move onto the gossiping as we try to fall asleep portion of the night.”

Kara looked to Lena as if to make sure.

“Fine with me.”

Kara smile was concerned, but she shrugged as she left to get the blankets and pillows.

Once everything was set up Alex and Kelly snuggle in close to each other, Kelly resting her head on Alex’s arm.

Kara rolled onto her side so that she was facing her friend.

“You have fun today?”

Lena was lying on her back as she turned her head slightly so that she could look at Kara. She smiled softly, “Yes.”

Kara stared at her, studying her face as she turned it back to stare at the ceiling.

“You’d tell me if you didn’t have fun, right?”

A pause in which Kara heard her sister and Kelly’s heartbeats slow as they fell to sleep.

“Of course. No more secrets between us.” Lena side eyed Kara who felt her heart sting with the implications behind the words.

“Right. No more secrets.”

Lena closed her eyes. Kara took a long breath then let out it before rolling onto her back. 

Kara came to, unsure of what had woken her. Letting out a tired groan she looked off to the side. Alex and Kelly were cuddled up, both soundly asleep. Smiling she turned her head to her other side, frowning as she sat up. Lena wasn’t there.

She wasn’t in the bathroom either. Taking another look around the apartment she realized Lena’s coat was gone.

The first place she went she found Lena. She was standing on the balcony of her home looking out over the city. Kara landed nearby.

“Hey.”

Lena smiled in greeting. Kara stepped closer.

“Is everything okay?”

Lena let out a tired sigh as she looked back over the city lights.

Kara moved closer. “I’m sorry I forced it.”

Lena shook her head as she looked back at her. “No. It was sweet.”

“But it’s not what you wanted.” Kara grimaced as she realized that had to be it. But she gotten too excited and hadn’t listened. “I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head. “No, it…it was enjoyable. I just…” the night air was chilly as Lena pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter, “I kept thinking that while I liked it, I would have loved it if I’d played all that stuff when I was younger.” She turned her gaze back to Kara, making a quick smile that faded as soon as it had appeared, “I wish we had known each other when we were younger. Back when we could have experienced those games for the first time together. My life would have been better if I’d had you as my friend.”

Kara came in for a side hug as Lena rested her head on her shoulder. “I would have loved that too. But we have each other now and we can experience all those things we missed out on together, now. And there are several things I also missed out on as a refugee from another planet.”

“You’re right,” Lena lifted her head as she shook it, “Sorry. I guess I’m just in one of my dark and gloomy moods.”

“It’s okay.” Kara rubbed the side of her arm. “Just let me know when you get this way. You don’t have to be alone. Whatever you need. Even if it’s just for me to sit there as a reminder that you’re not alone anymore.”

Lena rested her head back on Kara’s shoulder as together they looked out over the cityscape.

“There is one thing younger me and present me would enjoy.”

“What’s that?

Kara looked down to where Lena’s head rested on her shoulder. Lena wore a crooked grin.

The air was even chillier as Kara flew Lena through the night sky. But Lena didn’t mind the chill as her head moved back and forth as she took it all in.

She let out a light laugh as she admitted, “This feels so different. Usually I only experience this when I need saved. Not that I mind that, but the peril always makes me eager to have my feet back on the ground. But this time, I could stay up here forever.

Kara smiled, “Me too.” Below them the sounds of the city barely reached them, just soft enough that would could almost forget there was anything else other than the two of them.

“We said no more secrets.”

Kara’s heart tightened at the words as she waited for Lena to continue.

“I should have just come out and told you at the time, but all I really wanted for my birthday was to spend time with you.”

Kara smiled as her chest relaxed, “But we spent time together.”

Lena shook her head, “You were so busy keeping everyone entertained and running the games I feel like I didn’t have a whole conversation with you.”

Kara’s heart beat three times in the space of the silence that followed, “I’m sorry, Lena.”

“Don’t be. I had fun. But I should probably tell you what I wished for.”

Kara laughed as she reminded her, “It won’t come true.”

“Not if I tell you about it. You always make my wishes come true.”

Kara’s heart clenched for an entirely different reason as she adjusted her hold on Lena. “What did you wish for?”

“I wished that next year we could spend my birthday alone, just the two of us.”

The wind seemed louder in her ears as her pulse quickened, “I guess that’s something I can manage.”

Lena smiled, “Good.”

Four heart beats of silence then, “Happy Birthday, Lena.”

Lena adjusted her hold around Kara’s neck as she pulled herself up to plant a kiss on her cheek. She laughed as Kara’s flight path dipped for a moment, then held her tighter as she rested her head against Kara’s chest.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
